El Mosquetero
by adazura
Summary: A las fanaticas de Albert el principe de la colina
1. Una prision con barrotes de ORO

El siguiente fic es dedicado principalmente a mi amor William.

En especial a Kioko Misuki y a Yumiko Igarashi, las cuales realizaron tan linda historia; con la que viví mi niñez y adolescencia Gracias.

Y a usted, que la lee también Gracias! Cualquier similitud con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

**Mosquetero!**

**Una prisión con barrotes de oro**

Albert – Otro día más- lo decía con cierto fastidio, para él los días eran iguales, tenía prohibido salir de la propiedad, ni pensar mostrarse en público, la Tía abuela Elroy, lo había dispuesto de esa forma para protegerlo y no dañar- El apellido Andry- lo dijo en voz alta casi gritando.

Mucama – Dijo algo Srito. Albert - Asustada, pues pensó que descargaría en ella su frustración, que se le notaba más que otros días.

Albert- No digo que pronto andaré por ahí – se rio nervioso – pues apenas se había librado de la metida de pata no podía mencionar el apellido pues nadie sabia que pertenecía al Clan Andry. Se dirigió a la puerta que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación perezosamente.

Mucama- Estos niños ricos sí que son raros dijo en su mente- Ya está listo su baño, puede entrar- lo apuraba casi empujándolo hacía la puerta porque el muchacho lo hacía con mucho desgano – diciéndole- pronto vendrá Su Tía abuela y se disgusta mucho si lo encuentra en pijama.

Albert- Sí- Y se molesto por la premura de la joven, la volteo a ver y puso cara de que no le agradaba que lo apresurara –Esta bien, Esta bien en este momento me doy el baño- dijo muy serio. Entro al baño y se introdujo en la tina, se relajo al sentir el agua donde se sumergió y la tibieza del liquido, cerro su ojos color de cielo despejado, era ideal para relajarse

Bueno al menos lo preparo bien- dijo para sí, se recostó y divagó por unos minutos por un rato todo era silencio en ese lugar- Esto ayudo a la meditación con lo que inició, un recuento de lo que estaba realizando : clases de piano no soy bueno para eso, violín no me agrada el sonido, gaita eso si me encanta el sonido era melancólico y le agrada como se escuchaba dicho instrumento, a su edad era todo un poliglota: ingles, alemán, italiano, francés y uno que se le complicaba el español. Clases de etiqueta los martes, historia universal, arte, literatura, filosofía, geografía, lecturas de libros con poemas complicados que debía memorizar e interpretar. UFFF. –Soplo- mi vida donde se quedo a qué hora la deje por un lado, cuantos maestros que había tenido los quiso contar pero no lo logro.

Espero que baje el ritmo no se cuanto más podre soportar – las constantes clases le absorbían todo el tiempo, lo cual no le permitía salir al bosque a sentir la naturaleza que tanto amaba.

Mucama – Srito. Albert se encuentra bien – se escucho preocupada ya que el joven llevaba bastante tiempo dentro del cuarto de baño- por lo que pregunto - puedo pasar-

Albert ¡NO! -Como se le ocurre no soy un niño ya saldré denme un minuto- Sonó disgustado por la intromisión.

Mucama -Disculpe Srito. su ropa está en su cama- Salió rápido para que no la viera y se disgustara con ella.

Al salir del baño se vio de frente a un espejo se veía y sentía cansado a pesar de relajarse su rostro afligido lo delataba, los ánimos tampoco no eran los mejores, la falta de dormir cobraba factura en su cuerpo todo era culpa de un sueño recurrente en donde veía a su Hermana Pauna lo llamaba pero cuando trataba de alcanzarla esta desaparecía y Anthony lloraba junto a él. Las rosa que tanto amaba se sumergían en un profundo y obscuro abismo, al igual que él- al recordarse se sobresalto y decidió mejor empezar a vestirse.

Jardinero-Que te sucedió- preocupado por la chica que salió de la casa rezongando una y mil cosas del joven Albert.

Mucama – El Srito. Albert al parecer no durmió bien la noche y con una se desquita- le decía muy irritada por lo ocurrido en la habitación.

Jardinero-Déjalo piensa que estuvieras todo el día estudiando. Como te sentirías.

Mucama - Pero de que se preocupa no tiene que trabajar todo lo tiene lujo, dinero, servidumbre para que lo atienda, una linda mansión para el sólo. -Torció la cara muy disgustada

Jardinero- No tiene lo que tú tienes- Dijo muy calmado

Mucama -Pero si yo soy solo una mucama y no tengo, ni un buen apellido- replico al anciano.

Jardinero – Se ve que no comprendes y no conoces conceptos como Amor, familia y libertad-puntualizó las últimas palabras.

Mucama-Bueno si es de esa manera claro que tiene razón, es que en ocasiones me saca de mis casillas- bajo la guardia- Y sintió pena por el chico que anteriormente la enojaba se recordó que siempre lo veía solo y su única visita era la tía abuela, la cual era muy estricta y no mostraba ninguna expresión de afecto para el joven. Ya que durante el tiempo que tenía trabajando en ese lugar, en varias ocasiones los había escuchado pelear, alzando la voz.

Jardinero –Veo que ya entraste en razón- se escucho aliviado él reconocía que era un buen chico. Y que por etapas de la edad, el joven Albert estaba de mal humor,

Mucama- Sí ya lo comprendí, lo veo en la cena vuelvo a mis obligaciones, hoy tendremos la visita de la tía abuela y con el humor del joven Albert esto se pondrá color de hormiga- Se retiro apurada ya que no deseaba que la corrieran por perder el tiempo hablando con los demás criados.

Jardinero-Esta bien todo saldrá bien en la cena hasta pronto y no te preocupes-. Le decía a la chica viéndola alejarse del jardín-Aunque lo decía, él era el más preocupado, por dentro se sentía inquieto las rosas del jardín se estaban marchitando antes de tiempo- No entiendo las he cuidado como me explicaron la misma agua el mismo abono porque se mueren- Decía en voz alta angustiado por el deterioro del jardín se dirigía a las rosas pretendiendo que las mismas le contestaran- Se agacho para ver que sucedía en la tierra y las raíces de las rosas, talvez encontrar la explicación del deterioro de las rosas.

Dentro de la habitación Albert termina de escribir la carta que le remitiera a su hermana, con la tia abuela.

Pauna:

Gracias por tus regalos ayudan a mi soledad y tus palabras sirven de aliento para sobrellevar el encierro, en las clases voy muy bien no se me complican en lo más mínimo ninguna, los profesores solo dicen que quisieran tener mi edad, por la facilidad con que recuerdo y asimilo los contenidos, quizás es un don pero lo recibo con mucha alegría, así no tengo que estudiar mucho. Entiendo la responsabilidad de ser la cabeza de la familia Andry aunque por el momento no lo soy, no te preocupes si me mantengo de mal humor en ocasiones, esto es causado por la misma soledad, lo que más extraño son tus sabios consejos y la alegría de ver a mi lindo sobrino jajajaja si ya me han dicho que cada día se parece más a mí.

Te quiere tu hermano William Albert Andry

Albert-Listo otro día le escribo mas – La misma pesadez no le permitió escribir ya que el cuerpo le dolía, no comprendía ni el baño lo había relajado. La intranquilidad no le daba tregua. Salió de la habitación y bajo las escalera esperando sentirse mejor después de un paseo, en las afueras de la mansión ayudarían a despejar su mente. El aire libre y el contacto con la naturaleza le harían bien, se decía en sus adentros.

Por la visita de la tía abuela no recibía clases para que no descubrieran su secreto, cada año cambiaban servidumbre y maestros todo con el propósito de no dar a conocer su identidad.

Al salir de la mansión el espectáculo, lo saco de sus pensamientos y cavilaciones, las rosas que su hermana Pauna había plantado con tanto amor estaban marchitándose los pétalos caían con el más leve contacto del aire. Se enfureció ante los miles de pétalos que se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo.

Albert- ¿Por qué las rosas se han marchitado tan pronto? Exigió una explicación al jardinero muy molesto.

Jardinero –No tengo idea es lo mismo que me preguntaba-le hablo sin mirarlo.

Albert- No puede ser, intente de recatarlas - Se lo decía con un tono de suplica y cada vez airado.

Jardinero-Eso es lo que trato de hacer- Lo dijo muy calmado, sabía que si le contestaba de manera altiva, lo despediría, advertido por la mucama trato de controlar la situación

Albert – Al parecer no se está esforzando en cuidar el jardín – los ojos parecían llamas de fuego por la furia que tenia.

Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel últimamente se encontraba muy tenso y se le crispaban los nervios ante cualquier amenaza, se colocaba a la defensiva, por dentro trataba de calmarse pero en su interior, su ser le repetía que debía que huir de todo el tormento que le ocasionaba el sentirse solo, aislado de los únicos seres que lo reconocían como un ser humano. Trato de calmarse pero sus emociones estaban a todo vapor su mente no pudo contralar las frases que salían con enojo.

Jardinero- !No Srito¡. Albert las he cuidado muy bien pregúntele a la ama de llaves ella supervisara mi trabajo- totalmente intimidado por el chico frente a él.

Albert bajo la vista y no dijo nada, decidió mejor retirarse del lugar. No comprendía su reacción ante aquel anciano, se enojo con el mismo. Debe de ser por la visita de la tía abuela Elroy se dijo a sí mismo.

Camino a los establos y tomo un lindo caballo color negro azabache- lo acaricio- el acaballo se inclino hacia a él cómo sabiendo sus pensamientos- bajo la cabeza para que lo acariciara sintió alivio, al ver la reacción del caballo. Hola noche espero que este mejor que yo- el caballo resoplo- vamos te llevo a pasear-se monto en el caballo- y se introdujo en un bosque propiedad de la familia.

El lugar era hermoso lo arboles verdes y frondosos parecían saludarlos, conejos y ardillas se escondían al oír el trote del caballo. Los pájaros que se encontraban en lugar cantaban dándole la bienvenida. Ese espectáculo era lo único que lo consolaba una lagrima rodo por su mejía. Con un golpe de los pies puso a galopar a Noche, este rápido a vivo el paso, el viento alborotaba sus cabellos y se llevo sus lágrimas. Sera necesario el sacrificio para obtener casas, carros, títulos y que lo amen a uno – NOOOO!- grito en la espesura del bosque- ese día se prometió que si se llegaba a enamorar alguien de él, seria por lo que Él es, no por lo que el poseía, dinero, fortuna y un renombrado apellido. Si alguna mujer se acercaba a él por esas razones jamás la perdonaría aún estuviera perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Al dejar de pensar se dio cuenta que se encontraba lejos de la mansión amarro a noche a un arbusto para que descansara, camino hacia una colina que se veía a lo lejos, en ella se encontraba un imponente árbol el cual llamó su atención. Al estar junto al árbol lo abrazo y lloro en el. Unas voces lo sacaron del trance en que estaba, se dio cuenta que colina arriba venían unas niñas corriendo y jugando, tubo temor y trepo al árbol.

Ani- Espérame Candy no corras tan rápido no te puedo alcanzar- se escuchaba suplicante y sofocada la voz por haberse esforzado.

Candy- Apúrate Ani quiero jugar con klim- se asomaba el lindo mapache monocromático amigo de ellas, que salto a los brazos de Candy haciendo que esta caerá al suelo. Se levanto al mismo tiempo que Ani le daba alcance- y reían por lo divertido de la caída- vamos Klim subamos al padre árbol.

Ani- Si te subes te retaran acuérdate la otra vez te caíste por el polluelo ¿no te dolió?- Le decía con cara de asombro al recordarse del tremendo golpe

Candy – ¡No! soy muy fuerte - le guiño el ojo y luego se rió- Su risa era muy peculiar- y esa es la razón por la que quiero subir veré si se encuentra bien en el nido.

Ani- ¡No Candy! te retaran por molestar al nido o dime si no te retaron por molestar a los patitos el otro día- le dijo en tono maternal.

Candy- No subiré al árbol si me prometes que nunca me dejaras y siempre estaremos juntas- le decía mientras reía

Ani-Si Candy tú serás mi mamá y yo tu papá- se abrazaron efusivamente

Candy- Pero mañana lo vendré a visitar mientras la hermana María y Srita. Pony vayan al pueblo.

Ani- Eres muy testaruda Candy- se escuchaba enojada

Se fueron corriendo colina abajo-

Albert –UFF- por poco me descubren mejor regreso – al parecer estaba lejos de la mansión- Se le dificultaba bajar del árbol para que no lo descubrieran había subido a la cima del árbol.

Corrió hacia noche porque también a él lo retarían por no encontrarse en la mansión cuando llegar la Tía abuela. En el camino de regreso a la mansión no podía olvidar la dulce voz de la rubia que estaba en la colina y el viento traía de nuevo la risa que había escuchado a sus oídos.

Era extraño la mansión se encontraba en total silencio- le extraño no ver a la tia abuela pero no le tomo importancia. Ella era muy estricta y puntual con cualquier cita aun con él era muy rígida en el protocolo y formalidades de etiqueta. Siempre estaba recordándole que este tipo de comportamiento era necesario en la alta sociedad donde se desenvolvería en un futuro.


	2. No llores por mi

Gracias por leer el capitulo anterior., espero que no haya sido tedioso, es que lo necesito para el porqué de la historia.

Disculpen porque no publique bien

* * *

**No llores por mí**

Se me ha hecho tarde espero que no sea muy grande el pleito- mientras se asomaba a la mansión, le extraño no ver a la abuela, y se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó oía la voz de la niña de rizos dorados que reía alegremente, le fascino parecía que la conocía de siempre. Esto es extraño tal vez porque estoy solo he quedado embrujado de la niña rubia- meditaba por lo sucedido en la colina

Se dirigio a su cuarto y sedejo caer en su cama soñando despierto

Mucama- Desea algo de comer- desde la puerta sin abrir

Albert- No gracias- enojado porque lo sacaba de su nube en donde se encontraba, soñando despierto pensaba en las charla que tendrían con la niña cuando la volviera a ver. La risa la escuchaba en su oído lo tranquilizaba y apaciguaba el tormento en que se encontraba, cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Mucama- Srito. Albert lo están esperando- se escuchaba que llevaba tiempo llamando a la puerta vario rato.

Albert-En un momento bajo- Se compuso la ropa que por estar durmiendo estaba un tanto desarreglada- _Que extraño no vino a mi cuarto directo para saber que hacía y con eso supervisar y hurgar en mi privacidad, bueno al fin entendió que necesito mi espacio- _Bajo la hermosa escalera que daba al salón para dirigirse a la sala de estar todo era perfecto y hermoso en ese lugar, vio hacia el piso de mármol finamente pulido, la barandilla labrada en madera y cortinas de terciopelo en los ventanales, que contrastaban exquisitamente con los tapizados de los muebles.

Que silencio dijo- se le erizo el cuerpo al sentir un roce en su espalda, voltio a ver no era nadie- fue el viento pensó para si.

Tía abuela- Albert hijo – sonó melancólica, triste y su voz se quebró

Albert -Sucede algo tía abuela- Se estremeció al ver aquella mujer que nunca daba atisbos de tener ningún sentimiento.

Tia abuela-Albert Pauna- lloraba ante la noticia que estaba a punto de darle

Albert -Dime que le sucede a Pauna dímelo- estaba completamente desesperado ante la mujer que lloraba y que él sabía que era grave por el estado de la tía

Tía abuela- Yo quise avisarte para que la vieras por última vez pero fue demasiado rápido cuando nos dimos cuenta era demasiado tarde

Albert- ¿Como que tarde y que ultima vez? -Estaba perplejo no sabía como reaccionar, se quedo enfrente esperando que fuese mentira lo que el estaba casi seguro que le dirían.

Tía abuela- Lo siento Albert ella falleció- se lo dijo lo mejor que pudo

Las llanas palabras se clavaron en su corazón, el dolor fue indescriptible las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar cual cataratas de sus hermosos ojos de cielo despejado se volvía una tormenta, por las emociones que desencadenarían esas palabra en su interior.

Albert- Porque no me avisaron- le gritaba esperando tener una explicación- lloraba no se podía contener.

Tia abuela – Yo no pensé que fuese a pasar algo asi- le decía llorando ella .

Albert- Tu solo piensas en el que dirán en que no se manche el apellido Andry, y que hay de mi nunca pensaste en mi, solo el buen nombre te interesa sabes que eres detestable- Estaba enfrente de ella como energúmeno le indignaba la idea de no haberse despedido de Pauna. Salió corriendo de la mansión hacia las flores arranco una y se fue a llorar en el bosque. Pauna porque te fuiste sin siquiera decime adiós, se tomaba su cabeza dorada con las manos pretendiendo entender tan cruel verdad. No lograba comprender que dolía el alma o el cuerpo, las noches sin sueño, la mano que sangraba por el filo de las espinas al apretujarla, el corazón estaba acelerado por la furia de estar encerrado y no poder salir. Pasaron segundos, minutos luego horas se doblego ante el cansancio de llorar y se arrodillo para luego tumbarse en el suelo, y observar que junto a él estaban unos ojos que lo veían, se limpio las lagrimas y trato de ver mejor, no eran uno sino varios que lo miraban con ternura y amor se acercaron hacia su rostro y le lamio las lagrimas era un cervatillo que había salvado hacía dos meses, luego un conejo, una ardilla y unos pájaros que se asomaron para ver, que sucedía

Albert- Gracias por tratar de apoyarme- Los abrazo y sonrió- se escucho el viento soplar susurrándole al oído- Eres más lindo cuando ríes que cuando lloras- Eran las palabras que Pauna utilizaba cuando el lloraba y con eso consolarlo- Gracias Pauna tu recuerdo vivirá siempre conmigo- Elevo una plegaria por el eterno descanso de su alma.

Ya casi amanecía Albert había pasado llorando y buscando un culpable de la muerte de su hermana, entro en la mansión para luego recostarse en su cuarto.

Albert – Me duele la cabeza-bajo la escalera de la mansión

George lo vio y se acerco a él era el único confidente del joven, sintió pena por el muchacho – Estas bien- en un tono calmado

Albert-Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y veré si encuentro medicina –llevándose las manos a la cabeza

George – Le hará daño si la toma sin comer antes debe de cenar para poder digerirla- le decía preocupado por la salud del chico

Albert- Cena que hora son las-viendo el reloj en el salón- he dormido mucho- pregunto asombrado

George- No se preocupe ante la noticia es razonable- le decía mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la silla del comedor.

Fue a dormir soñó con Pauna que le hablaba y le decía: _Ya no llores _

_Por mi yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad, donde puedo descansar. No llores por mí están bello aquí, quiero que seas feliz que te vaya bien*. E_l sueño había sido tan vivido que lo reconforto y le ayudo a salir de su depresión de haber perdido a la única persona que le demostraba afecto.

George dispuso no molestarlo mientras este se reponía a la pérdida de su hermana dispusieron que no tendría clases, esto le ayudaría a sobreponerse a su tristeza.

Un dia se levanto y se dio cuenta que no había despedido adecuadamente a su hermana, y le ocurrió que debía de darle un concierto con Gaita se vistió con su traje de escoses a Pauna le encantaba verlo de esa manera y se recordó de la bella colina que hacia un tiempo la había conocido.

Monto en Noche y se fue a todo galope hacia la colina, inicio una gran tormenta pero no le importo siguió en lo que se había propuesto- todo por ti hermanita –dijo mientras casi llegaba- bajo de Noche- y lo dejo al pie de la colina.

Camino hacia la cima de la colina , antes de llegar inicio a tocar la melodía preferida de Pauna- al acercarse se dio cuenta de un pequeño bulto tirado sobre el cespede, al acercarse se dio cuenta que era la rubia que estaba la otra vez.

_Candy- Y tu quien eres- restregándose los ojos con las manos_

_Albert- Quien crees que soy- Mirando dulcemente a la pequeña frente a él._

_Candy- Eres un astronauta- riéndose_

_Albert- Un astronauta –sorprendido ante la ocurrencia de la niña_

_Candy -Eres un varón y usas pollera y tienes una pipa con un estomago- recorriéndolo con la vista de arriba abajo_

_Albert-Pollera este es un kilt la vestimenta típica de Escocia, y este es una gaita nuestro instrumento musical- Comenzó a tocar_

_Candy- Hey suena como un montón de caracoles arrastrándose_

_Albert- jajajaja- no pudo seguir tocando ante la ocurrencia de la chica- caracoles has dicho caracolesjajaja_

_Jajajajajajajaja rien los dos_

_Albert- Eres mucho más linda cuando te ríes que cuando llora- mirándola cuando ella ríe_

_Candy sorprendida se da la vuelta apenada –me estabas observando mientras lloraba-sopla un viento y se lleva la carta que leía- Hay mi carta- y se tira al suelo para alcanzar**_

Esto es aprovechado por el joven para salir lo más pronto de la vista de la chica. Llego a su caballo y regreso a la mansión.

Al entrar a la mansión la tía abuela se encuentra esperándolo muy enojada por la tardanza del joven.

Albert-No sabía que vendrías hoy por eso no me encontraste dentro de la mansión- decía muy serio

Tía abuela- No importa no debes de estar lejos de la mansión y tardar tanto fuera de ella- le replico

Albert- Solo fui a dar un paseo no hice nada para manchar tu lindo apellido – Se le dijo irónicamente

Tía abuela- Te prohíbo que me hables de esa forma- alzando la voz y tu broche con el emblema de los Andry

Albert-Es que ahora me regañaras por un estúpido broche, no me importa su significado y ya me canse de estar aquí, será la última vez que veas. Subió a su habitación y cerro con llave

George- Lo vigilare señora no se preocupe- le decía mientras se acercaba a la tía

Tía abuela-No te preocupes no es la primera vez que hace este tipo de berrinches déjalo descansar luego le pasara.

George- Esta segura hoy lo veo más resuelto que otras veces señora-él había visto muchas veces calmado al joven al igual que furioso pero hoy era evidente que se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí.

* * *

*Letra de Tercer Cielo todos los derechos de autor

** Extraido del Anime todos los derechos de autor


	3. Loca Huida Parte I

Hola chicas gracias por sus review antes de empezar este capítulo, Quiero darle las Gracias a Lady Karin Andrew, por su animo a seguir mi Fic mil Gracias Karin y a tods que leen,

La loca Huida parte I

George -Y el joven Albert-preguntaba por el chico al entrar a la mansión preocupado, ya era tarde y este no se encontraba aún listo para iniciar las clases.

Mucama- No se ha levantado aún, toque en su habitación pero nadie contesto, quizás no desea bajar-respondía mientras se alejaba limpiando con un plumero los adornos de la sala.

El hombre subió para cerciorarse que dentro de la habitación, estuviese todo en orden, la pelea de la noche anterior estuvo un tanto dura y la amenaza de Albert, se había escuchado bastante clara. En varias oportunidades le había solicitado a la Tía Abuela que fuese mucho más compresiva con Albert, esta siempre se negó, replicando que se necesitaba a una persona con carácter: decidido, tenaz, responsable, confiable y sobre todas las cosas que fuera un hombre de palabra, para ser la cabeza de la familia Andry . Aunque George conocía al chico, comprendía que muchas de estas cualidades las poseía que solo era cuestión que él madurara, era muy joven para adherirse a una presión de esa naturaleza, tarde o temprano las consecuencias de tal imposición seria perjudicial para su pupilo.

Su sospecha llegaba a cumplirse Albert no contestaban al otro lado de la habitación, mando a llamar, a la ama de llaves, esta llego con un paquete de llaves de la enorme mansión, para colmo no encontraban la llave de la habitación del hermoso rubio.

George-Apúrese no ve que es una emergencia-angustiado a cualquier circunstancia que encontraría del otro de la puerta.- en estas situaciones uno se imagina lo peor, deme las llaves- le arrebato el llavero, con mucha destreza en sus manos fue probando las llaves para encontrar la correcta, solo para corroborar lo dicho por Albert la noche anterior, se había marchado de la mansión.

Salió como quien lleva el diablo tras de él, se dirigió a la mansión principal de los Andry, para recoger a Sam que se encontraba con el esposo de Pauna, el cual estaba firmando los últimos papeles para dejar a la Tía abuela como tutora legal de Anthony, él era un capitán de barcos y viajaba mucho por lo que no se podía hacer cargo del pequeño. Ni siquiera pudo estar en el funeral de Pauna, la cual amaba mucho y se había enamorado de ella en uno de sus tantos viajes realizados, se casaron en alta mar, sin consentimiento de la Tía abuela Elroy, la cual siempre estuvo en desacuerdo de dicha unión, no perdía oportunidad para recriminar ese matrimonio, a Pauna nunca le importo, en varias ocasiones contesto que si no hubiera conocido a ese hombre, Anthony no hubiera nacido, con eso callaba y desarmaba todo argumento de la Tía, porque Anthony representaba el hijo que nunca tubo.

Llego a la mansión de Lakewood, entro con mucha templanza, este tipo de situaciones eran de tratarse con sumo cuidado, cualquier información filtrada podría usarse en contra de Albert, se le notifico a la tía abuela, lo sucedido.

Estas seguro que en caballo se escapo- con rostro serio y frio preguntaba tratando de analizar la situación, reparando en el peligro que se encontraba el chico, se le crisparon los nervios solo de pensar que pasaría si le sucedía algo. Luego de un rato de considerar los posibles efectos de esta huida y recapacitar en la forma adecuada que se debía buscar a William

No debes de dar el nombre de William, el será por ahora Derek Brown, llévate una foto y da recompensa por el paradero o cualquier información que den de Albert- Esto lo dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por no ceder ante los sentimientos de preocupación por no saber nada del chico, reconocía que había sido dura con él, pero ella había recibido un trato donde jamás hubo una demostración de afecto o cariño, sino rigidez, estudios rigurosos y una severa educación con respecto a la forma de actuar de una mujer dentro de la sociedad. Ella había renunciado a todo incluso tener una familia para cuidar a los hijos de su hermano, porque Albert no debía hacer lo mismo, esa siempre fue su escusa para el trato que le daba al chico.

Sofía- Señora desea un té o unos calmantes- lo decía porque era su dama de compañía de toda la vida y observaba que la dama de hierro tenía cara de afligida.

Tia Elroy-Me parece que me tomare los dos, está loca huida de William me volverá loca. Llevándose las manos a la sien

A pesar de el mundo tan machista en ese entonces no se le dificulto el arreglárselas para tener el control de los Andry, todo gracias al hecho de que el tío abuelo William existía, por eso a Elroy Andry no se le hizo complico manejar al clan Andry, su escudo era William Albert Andry, esta situación era avivada por ella pues también ayudo a que se creara esa expectativa incluso misticismo por la identidad de William, ella siempre tenía una escusa para que él no se presentara en público, que si un viaje, una cita de negocios en otro país, enfermedad o incluso la muerte de un ser querido. Era una persona que tenía un As guardado debajo de la manga, influía en las decisiones del clan gracias a William. Ese poder le hacía sentir bien, lograba realizar acciones y tomar decisiones que en esa época no le incumbía a una dama. El respeto que le tenían, al saber que ella era la mano derecha de William también le agradaba, llenaba el vacio que sentía por la falta de amor de un hombre e hijos. La carrera de ser la cabeza impecable de la familia lleno todo en su mundo.

Diligentemente Sofía le preparaba el té y los analgésicos,

Cocinera- Oye que paso-interrogando a la discreta señora

Sofía -Mmmmm problemas de la familia Andry-

Cocinera-Total ni me interesa-respondió mientras terminaba la cena

Sofía- Señora su te y los calmantes-ofreciendo la charola de plata a la dama que se encontraba hundida en pensamientos.

Tía abuela Elroy-Gracias Sofía esto mejorara mi ánimo-tomando la taza de té y de un trago engullo los calmantes.

Sam y George se dirigían por el camino preguntándose cómo diablos harían para encontrar a Albert, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, se separaron para avanzar lo más antes posible les llevaba ventaja pero el caballo no corría tan rápido como un auto, por lo que le dio gracias a Dios que él no supiera manejar. Preguntaban en cada lugar que encontraban si habían visto a un chico con las características de Albert pero no daban razón de él. A George siempre le sorprendía la manera en que actuaba la tía abuela su templanza era admirable, era una dama que siempre guardaba la cordura hasta en los peores momentos.

En la orilla de un muelle de Chicago se encontraba un chico con ojos de color de cielo mirando como el rio corría sin ninguna dificultad –como quisiera ser rio y que nadie me detuviera-lo decía en voz alta- Hola hermoso quien desea detenerte- en su pesadumbre no se dio cuenta de la presencia de una joven pelirroja, ojos color avellana que se había aproximado hacia él.

Se sobresalto- Bueno creo que yo mismo, por ser quien soy debo de detenerme- su conciencia le gritaba que esa situación no lo llevaría a nada bueno

MMMMMM no te entiendo he conocido algunos que no saben quién son pero tu si me confundes, soy Alex y tu nombre es-callo para escuchar el nombre del chico

¿Qué haces en este lugar tan solo siendo tan joven?-evadiendo su pregunta

Alex - Bueno no me quieres decir tu nombre, espero a mi padre él es marinero, en una carta me informo que hoy vendría, pero al parecer se demoro de nuevo su viaje -esto mirando el horizonte con tristeza no era la primera vez que sucedía, en varias ocasiones llegaba con la ilusión de encontrarse con el padre y este no atracaba en el muelle. Bueno tu tampoco eres un adulto para andar solo en este lugar-le dijo volteándolo a ver con picardía-era una chica que se había criado prácticamente sola, la madre la había abandonado junto con el padre por dejarla tanto tiempo solas, los amigos de su padre colaboraron en su educación, tratar con hombres no se le hacía nada difícil.

La espontaneidad de ella le recordaba a la chica de la colina que en su loca huida ni siquiera se había despedido- bajo la mirada, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar el encuentro tan dulce que había tenido.

Oye estas triste-le decía mientras se acercaba a el

Un poco-le respondió secamente

Te entiendo yo también me siento muy triste y sola, en ocasiones no tengo con quien hablar y la soledad es mala consejera, haces cosas estúpidas y tontas cuando estas con ese sentimiento de aislamiento y reclusión, sientes que las paredes te van a caer encima o el mundo se abre debajo de ti, porque nadie te comprende-lo decía mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejía.

Albert sintió una empatía por la chica, las emociones y sentimientos que en varias ocasiones el había tenido, esa chica también las tenía, esa identificación hizo que se acercara a ella y la abrazara, la chica considero genuino el abrazo del joven que lo acepto de buena gana, al parecer dos almas solas necesitaban solo afecto y calor humano para saberse vivos.

Estúpida ya veo que rápidamente me olvidas y con un riquillo te encuentras a escondidas-un joven furioso gritaba ante la escena, con esto interrumpía su burbuja donde se encontraban

Alex- ¡Charlie! no es lo que tú piensas a él lo acabo de conocer-le decía mientras se separaba de los brazos de Albert.

Charlie-Bueno veo que aparte de estúpida eres una cualquiera, ve que abrazarse con el primer idiota que se topa uno-lo decía con sorna acercándose amenazante a la chica

Albert- Tú no tienes ninguna educación y no sabes tratar a una dama- anteponiéndose delante de la chica

Charlie-No te metas en este asunto no sabes con quien estás hablando- esto mientras sacaba una navaja que brillo con los últimos rayos del sol en el horizonte

Alex- Tembló ante las consecuencias que podían venirse, en muchas ocasiones lo había visto pelear y era muy hábil con esa arma, había atacado a varias personas para robarles sus pertenencias, la soledad la había orillado a tratar con ese tipo, ahora entendía que no debía estar cerca de una persona tan violenta.

La pelea inicio, Albert esquivó la primera investida del chico que estaba furioso, George le había explicado cómo defenderse ante cualquier situación debía guardar la calma, ese era su primer aliado, lo otro era poder quitarle el arma, luego defenderse con los puños y salvaguardar su integridad ante esa situación. La adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo lo cual ayudo a ponerlo alerta, nunca se había peleado pero tampoco era un cobarde para salir corriendo y dejar a la chica a su suerte.

Charlie-Eres ágil pero no podrás conmigo riquillo estúpido- no pensaba ante la escena que había presenciado, los celos lo cegaron.

No contesto debía de concentrarse, en esa falta de concentración del chico logro tomar su mano pero con tan mala suerte que la doblo y la misma inercia hizo que le produjera una cortada en el rostro. El joven se doblo de dolor, con la cara y manos llenas de sangre lanzo un silbido para llamar a su pandilla, en unos instantes se oyeron voces y pasos de otros callejones.

Alex -Vámonos es nuestra oportunidad-tomándole del brazo para que corriera

Albert-No puedo huir debo afrontar lo sucedido-mirando sorprendido al joven que se retorcía de dolor y no se cansaba de lanzarle maldiciones

Alex-No te la lleves de héroe te mataran si te quedas, son muchos no podrás contra ellos-le gritaba para salir de allí

Corrieron por un rato por los callejones que Alex conocía como la palma de su mano, gracias a esto consiguieron evadir a los amigos de Charlie, de repente ella inicio a jadear muy fuerte al parecer la impresión de ver a Charlie con la cara cortada le producía horror y la alteraba , la falta de respiración de la chica fue de mal en peor, Albert se preocupo, decidieron ir al hospital más cercano, la ingresaron rápidamente, dentro del hospital la trataron, al parecer tenía una alergia o algo parecido pero no se sabía que le sucedía y le debían realizar unos exámenes para cerciorarse que todo saliera bien.

Claro que estaba preocupado por la chica, se encontraba en la sala de espera, por no ser familiar no podía conocer el estado de la joven, que horrible sensación tenía el preocuparse por alguien que apenas conocía, pero su deber era saber como seguía la salud de ella, al parecer la impresión y la huida le produjo esa falta de respiración.

Se encontraba medio dormido cuando, alguien le toco el hombro.

A ti te estábamos buscando-le dijo fríamente

* * *

Deseó pedir disculpas a las chicas Paolau22, JENNY, Paula2, loroa brower y Galaxi lam, es que en mi ensayo y error por arreglar el capitulo lo borre, luego me di cuenta que había borrado todo perdón y borre sus Review, lo siento de todo corazón, es que no sabía cómo hacerle un mal click y todo se fue.

Luego vino lo de mi laptop si esos hijos ++#"$"$$%& de los ladrones se la robaron, entonces eso acorto el tiempo, luego me di cuenta que bueno había otra historia similar y me desinfle, pero vino Karin y me ayudo. Entonces espero les siga gustando mi historia del príncipe de la Colina ahahaha! Esto es una ayuda a mi Psiquis enferma.


End file.
